Internet
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Kishimoto mira a Anko y sabe que está enfadada. "-¿Qué te pasa?" "-KakaAnko" Responde ella, como si fuera suficiente respuesta./ "-Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad, Hatake?" Él asiente con la cabeza./ Quizá, al final, internet no fuera tan malo. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-baka-sempai.**

**Advertencias: ¿Posible Ooc? Y locura. Mucha. No tiene demasiado sentido, pero en fin.**

En el estudio, todo es paz y tranquilidad. Lo único que se escucha es el sonido provocado por el ventilador de mesa, que ahoga el del lápiz recorriendo el papel. El hombre oriental deja salir una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras mira su obra, y continúa su tarea con maestría conseguida a base de práctica durante años. Todo es tan perfecto, tan silencioso, tan calmado, tan…

—¡_Mashashi_!—La voz es segura, decidida y con un tono casi peligroso. El hombre da un respingo en su asiento y crea un rayón en medio del rostro de la figura que se afanaba en pintar en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Anko?—Gime con desesperación, mirando con casi pena su dibujo, desfigurado por la línea que le cruza la cara.

—¿Puede saberse qué idea le das a los fans?—Grita ella, y algo en su voz indica al hombre que está enfadada. _Muy_ enfadada.

—Ninguna, Anko, solo la que debo darles.—Responde calmadamente, girándose hacia ella. Allí está, sacada de su imaginación, atractiva y furiosa, mirándole con ojos encendidos como brasas.—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella suelta una exclamación irritada y se señala a sí misma, aún mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué clase de derechos de autor ejerces sobre _mí_? Porque, la verdad, en Internet no hay más que escritos o dibujos sobre mí, y empieza a joder.

—Vamos, Anko, ellos avisan de que los personajes son míos…y son cosas sin fines lucrativos.—Sonríe, caritativo.—Así que da igual.

Anko le mira, sus ojos empiezan a pasar del enfado a la estupefacción mientras entreabre los labios, dispuesta a producir una réplica cortante que nunca llega a pronunciar. Alza los brazos al cielo, como si pidiera clemencia.

—¿Por qué me pasan éstas cosas a mí?—Gime, desdichada.

—Por cierto, Anko.—Dice Kishimoto, como si se le acabara de ocurrir, mirándola con ojos brillantes y casi traviesos.—Kakashi debería estar por aquí, ¿no? Siempre estáis juntos.

Ella le fulmina y le señala con un dedo acusador y tembloroso de ira. Parece ir a saltar en cualquier momento sobre él para arrancarle la cabeza con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos, lo cual solo aumenta la diversión del hombre. Sabe que Anko no puede hacerle nada, solo es producida por demasiadas horas de trabajo y pocas de diversión, ¿verdad?

Realmente, necesita más amigos.

—¡Eres una mente cruel y malvada, Mashashi!—Exclama, aparentemente indignada, como si él la hubiera insultado de la peor manera posible. El japonés sonríe con un leve toque de sarcasmo, apoyando el codo derecho sobre la mesa, justo el lugar en el que está el estropeado dibujo.

—¿De verdad?—Inquiere, como si la idea se le acabara de pasar por la cabeza.—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Nunca lo había pensado.—Guarda silencio unos instantes, y al fin responde con voz modulada.—Y dime, Anko, ¿por qué has estropeado mi trabajo? Tengo que terminar el capítulo para el Viernes, y la verdad, tus gritos me distraen.

—KakaAnko.—Dice como si esa palabra fuera explicación suficiente.—Eso mismo, Mashashi. ¿Por qué dejas a los fans jugar así conmigo y Hatake? Algunas cosas son casi obscenas.

Kishimoto ríe, y el sonido resuena en el estudio, mientras el rostro de Anko se vuelve la perfecta imagen de la ira.

—¿Eso es todo, Anko? Vamos, no me seas cría.—Y rompe a reír de nuevo.—Los fans son así, y la verdad es que Kakashi es solo _una_ de tus parejas. Además, tienes que admitirme que vuestras personalidades congenian.

—¡Congeniar mi trasero! A mí _no_ me gusta Hatake, _nunca_ me ha gustado Hatake y _jamás_ me gustará, ¿lo captas?—Él asiente, pero su sonrisita delata que se lo está pasando bomba.-¡Bien! Pues ahora ve a decírselo a los dichosos fans.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunta en ese momento la voz de Kakashi, que sale de la cocina, con el cabello revuelto y su inseparable libro naranja.

Kishimoto se lo repite mentalmente. Se está volviendo loco. Sin embargo, no puede evitar notar la tensión entre Anko y Kakashi cuando sus ojos se encuentran, como si hubiera pasado algo que él desconociera. Súbitamente, ve que la Mitarashi se _sonroja._ ¡Se sonroja! No puede evitar abrir mucho sus ojos rasgados, guiándolos hacia Kakashi, quien sonríe levemente bajo su máscara, como si se estuviera riendo internamente.

—En el fandom nos ponen como pareja.—Explica brevemente, mirándole a los ojos. Kakashi no parece demasiado sorprendido.

(Kishimoto sospecha que él ya sabía algo de eso.)

—Ah.—Dice, y seguidamente se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto.—Así que…¿Por eso tantos gritos?

Ahora, el que sufre la mirada fulminante de Anko es Kakashi, que fija sus ojos oscuros en los de ella sin aparentes signos de ofuscación. Está tan impertinentemente tranquilo como siempre.

—¿Te parece poco?—Ladra ella.

—Bueno, la verdad es que veo bastante normal que lo hagan.—Dice, sin medir sus palabras.—Creo que no hay nada de malo.

Ella le mira, horrorizada, y de pronto una idea golpea su mente de manera contundente, desvelando la verdad tras el rostro indiferente de Kakashi.

—Tú lo _sabías._—Afirma, con una mirada acerada.

—Bueno, tenía una ligera idea...—Dice, desviando la mirada con un aire inocente.

—¿Cómo de ligera?—Interroga Anko, acercándose un par de pasos, amenazante.

Kishimoto se da cuenta, súbitamente, de que está fuera de lugar. Interesante, pues parece una discusión de pareja, como la que tendría una pareja de novios y no dos simples amigos. Deja salir una sonrisa y se reacomoda en su silla de trabajo, dispuesto a escuchar con toda la atención posible. Kakashi se rasca la nuca y sonríe distraídamente tras la máscara que siempre tapa su rostro.

—Pues…Bueno, digamos que una chica que se hace llamar _Isi-san* _ha sido bastante instructiva.—Dice, y trata de volver a sonreír.

—Hatake.—Gruñe ella.—¿Te _gusta_ el KakaAnko?

Él asiente brevemente con la cabeza, convencido. Ella le mira, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de casi furia pintada en el rostro. Aprieta las manos a los costados y abre la boca, vuelve a cerrarla y repite el movimiento un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. Kishimoto suelta una risita por lo bajo, y Anko le mira, ésta vez no con enfado, más bien con la interrogación escrita en la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Anko?—Dice, dándose la vuelta para volver a mirar a su escritorio, descartando el dibujo rayado y tomando un folio en blanco.—Eso son cosas vuestras, creo que no tengo nada que decir en ello.

—Eres nuestro creador.—Gruñe ella.

—¿De verdad?—Comenta el japonés, pero ya no la atiende, y ella sabe que se ha vuelto a meter en su trabajo.

La mirada de Anko pasa de Kakashi a la sala contigua, en la cual está el ordenador con conexión a Internet. Se muerde el labio inferior un segundo, antes de volver a mirar a Kakashi. Finalmente, toma una bocanada de aire, como si se estuviera preparando para algo.

—A la mierda.—Masculla, mirándole con unos ojos seguros y una vez las palabras salen de sus labios, toma con el dedo corazón y el índice la máscara de Kakashi, deslizándola sobre la piel de él y cerrando los ojos para no ver nada.

Junta sus labios en un beso que pretendía ser rápido, parece que el tiempo se detiene unos instantes mientras las chispas saltan. Antes de que ninguno se haya dado cuenta, Kakashi la ha cogido por la cintura, y ella le ha echado los brazos al cuello para profundizar el contacto. Ninguno parece darse cuenta de que Kishimoto, a estas alturas, se está dando de golpes contra la mesa.

_Tiene demasiada imaginación. Punto._

De golpe, ellos dos se separan, e inmediatamente Anko vuelve a subir la máscara de él, sin llegar a verle el rostro. Quiere que Kakashi decida el momento en el que eso suceda, porque ella sabe que es _importante._ El Hatake está demasiado apegado a su identidad como para mostrarla libremente, y ella lo sabe desde que le conoció.

Sin decir nada, ella se da la vuelta y camina hacia la habitación contigua. Kakashi la mira, sin entender, y alza la voz para preguntar, sorprendido:

—¿Dónde vas?

La voz de Anko llega ahogada por la pared. Sin embargo, la felicidad que destila es casi palpable.

—A echar un ojo en Internet. Estoy segura de que los fans tendrán ideas bastantes _interesantes_ para nosotros.

—Está hecha una pervertida.—Murmura Kishimoto, mirando de reojo a Kakashi.

—Sí.—Admite él, con una sonrisa bajo la máscara y dejando su Icha Icha sobre la mesa para seguir a la chica. Su creador niega con la cabeza, mirando el libro.

Los dos lo son. Se corrige mentalmente mientras vuelve a su dibujo. Y él lo es más por imaginarlos, ¿no? Bueno, quizá el estarse volviendo loco no sea tan malo.

Seguro que a los fans, por ejemplo, no les importa para nada que esas ideas lleguen a su mente.

***Isi-san es una autora de aquí, de , que tiene su maravilloso perfil lleno de KakaAnko´s geniales, además, es mi Sensei en este asuntillo ^^**

**Ok, ahora fuera el momento publicidad (?) ¿Hace cuanto que debía yo un KakaAnko no-trágico? ¡Siglos! XD He vuelto a empezar el capítulo de Nuestro Futuro, y tengo que darle una sorpresa (?) a Emiita. Porque sí. No necesito más razones.**

**En fin, el caso: ¡Espero que os gustara! Es una idea tonta y sin sentido, pero no pude evitar preguntarme cómo sería para Anko si, de pronto, descubriera cómo la tratamos los fans XD Y nótese que Kakashi deja su librito para ir a leer a internet…a saber qué van a buscar ese par e.e**

**Y aunque no quedé muy convencida…Duh~ Últimamente creo que mis escritos están decayendo, pero en fin, creo que tanto tiempo delante del ordenador me mata las neuronas que me quedan -w-**

**¿Se merece review´s? ^^U**


End file.
